Sleep to Dream
by Marree
Summary: This is for all those people out there who believe Seifer and Quistis shouldn't be a couple. (I wrote it cause I was listening to that Fionna Apple song and this came to me. Sleep to Dream seems like kind of an argument song...)


Sleep to Dream

by Mariye

======

Disclaimer: Yeah, another fic based on a Fionna Apple song. Again the song is called Sleep to Dream and its from her Tidal CD. At first this was gonna be a kind fo Quistis/Irvine story, simply because the whole back-bone of the song is pretty much a woman who has a guy who just doesn't think and is a goof-off trying to be her love, and her being a solid, strong, and grounded woman who doesn't want to deal with that. It turned into a Seifer/Quistis story though, because with Seifer being a dreamer you could almost think of him as someone who... well... read and find out.

======

"Dammit Quistis just stop for a second!"

"Stop what? Being myself?"

"Could you talk a little quieter? I don't think the whole Quad needs to know our business!" Seifer grabbed her shoulder. She shook him off.

"I don't CARE if the whole Quad hears our business!" She shouted back at him.

In the background Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and their crew of workers were scurrying away.

"Third fight this week..." Zell whispered as he ran out, lugging a mog suit.

"Pretty bad considering its only Tuesday. Hurry with that Irvine! This could get really ugly."

"I saw this coming. They're like oil and water together. Always bickering..." Irvine ran out after Selphie.

"Oh are you happy now? We're all alone now."

"No I'm not happy now. Why do you always have to start something?"

"What did I start? All I said was that I wish you would show a little more effort and concentration..."

"Oh great, its LECTURE TIME everyone. The Instructor's starting again."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Everytime some little thing goes wrong its always 'well a little more effort and concentration...' I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Well maybe if you'd get your head out out of the clouds then you'd get something done..."

"This is cause I failed the SeeD test again isn't it? I TOLD you, it was a biased test!"

"You didn't even make it to the field exam this time! I can't take this anymore! Sometimes I think all you do is dream. Stupid dreams you never get the guts or ambition to see through! You probably only sleep to dream even!"

"What's wrong with having a dream? Better than just sitting around and never trying to see anything impossible. Better than being a machine with no imagination! Always grounded. Can't think of any other ideas." Seifer mocked Quistis again. 

"I have never been so insulted in al my life!"

"Oh, so I wounded you? Aw, how sad."

"I'm insulted to think I could even stand to be associated with a Lapdog like you!" She spat out the word lapdog like a curse. He cringed.

"You know, if this is love, then its a hell I can't bear."

"Well then give me mine back and go there for all I care!"

"You know we're not playing a game anymore, quit being so defensive!"

"I have every right to be defensive!"

"HYNE, what DID I ever see in you?"

"Me? What did I ever see in you!"

"You know I could swallow the seas and oceans and I still wouldn't be able to wash down all your pride."

"Oh, well I think you've pretty much cornered the market on pride."

"Why don't you just shut up! I thought you were SUPPOSED to be smart."

"Don't you tell me to shut up! All I was asking was for you to try and focus a little more on us and your future!"

"Don't you plead your case! Don't bother to explain! Don't even show me your face cause its a crying shame! Were you born an old woman?"

"Know what Seifer? Just go back to the rock from under which you came. Just leave and take all the sorrow and frustration and pain you brought with you!"

"Gladly! I NEVER wanna see you again Trepe!" Seifer stomped out of the Quad.

"Don't forget what I told you! Don't come around, I got my own hell to raise!" Quistis yelled after him.

======

[the end]

Honestly if you thing about it their relationship probably would be like this. Seifer is a dreamer. He's too proud and slacks off. Quistis is a worker and doesn't sleep to dream. She's rigid and disciplined.

Also, whoever can point out all the lyrics from Sleep to Dream in this song gets an imagination prize.


End file.
